


Taken

by glockenspielium



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Prose Poem, Sonnet, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet for a lost Sarah Jane..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Not strictly fanfiction.. I was very upset and far away from anyone when I heard the news that Lis Sladen had died and this is what I made of it.

In dreams, seeking refuge beyond the mind,

Still cannot run away from no one's face;

Awake to grope the space now occupied

By empty pillow, taken no one's place.

No hymns of heaven or redemption sung

Or endless torment; snow white, brown earth bed

Could measure sadness only just begun

When heard so loudly, whispers- 'She is dead.'

How can it be her soft cheeks fall away?

Her love sung softly music; nevermore-

So silence greets the black end of the day,

As blunted bones and calloused fingers claw

Against the crack and frozen window pane

To no avail; none linger, none remain.


End file.
